Sliver Moon
by Krystinas78
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella in the forest, Bella tired of being a mopey zombie decides she's over sparkley vampires and the games they played. Bella finds out something she never thought was possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

Goodbye old Me: Hello New Me

I was completely heartbroken when he left me in the forest alone, waiting for my own tears to crush my soul. Well that isn't going to happen at all. I'm strong so the first thing I did was getting rid of anything that reminded my heart that he existed.

I got over him quickly and moved on, the first thing I did was I got in my truck and drove to the mall. I went to Victoria Secrets and got matching underwear and bra sets, and perfume. After that I went into Hot topic and got all colors of the rainbows in chokers, I got fingerless gloves, all sorts of necklaces, earrings, nail polish, eyeliners in different colors, lipstick, and of course different belts. Next I went into Old Navy and bought different hats in different colors, and designs, I got sandals, clogs, cute bags and scarves, I got a lot of skinny jeans dark washed and light washed, and skinny jeans with different designs. I got dresses, skirts, tanks, and all sorts of shorts from camouflage to jean shorts. Then I went to Rue 21 and got short skirts and different shoes, and Graphic Tees. I then went to Cato and got jewelry like necklaces, bracelets, and rings. I then got nice tops and pants. I then went to the last store, which was Payless and got different colors of converse, clogs, high heels, boots, and sandals. I finally was done and I set all my bags in the bed of my truck. I sped home, when I got home I hurried to my room and took all my old clothes out and threw away most of them and started to put away my new clothes away. I was still putting away when Charlie got home; he poked his head in my door and raised his eyebrow at me. Probably confused. "I went shopping and got a new wardrobe." I said softly. "Oh, okay well then I'll leave it to you, and I'll order pizza." Charlie said. "Ok." I said. I finished an hour later. I hurried and got ready for bed and after I was done I settled in bed and fell asleep with cozy thoughts.

Next day…

I woke up and stared at the ceiling for a minute when I started to get a creepy feeling I was being watched. I shook the feeling off and got out of my bed and walked to my bathroom and took a shower. I washed my hair with my fruity shampoo and conditioner. I walked back to my room and picked out a dark washed jean shorts with fish net underneath and a green top that is stretchy at the bottom I put a black vest over it. I put my black heels on. What the Cullen's didn't know was I could walk perfectly on a flat surface. I fixed my hair quickly adding green streaks to it, but they weren't permanent though. I hurried to and fixed my make up I just kept it simple and did the smoky look. I grabbed my jacket and headed downstairs. I ate a bowl of cereal and when I was finished I headed out the door to my truck. I got in and drove to school. When I got to school, I grabbed my book bag and headed towards the building A for my first set of classes and where my locker is. I put my books up when I got to my locker. I got my books out for my first class, my neck got a prickling feeling like I was being watched. I shake the feeling off and started to walk to my class. All my classes for the morning passed quickly and it was already time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria; I picked up a salad and a can of root beer. I sat down at my lunch table where all my old friends were. They all stared at me like I was an Alien. "What?" I asked. "What happened to you?" Mike asked. "I got a new look that's all that happened." I said simply. "Okay then." Mike said. After that the day sped by and I went home feeling sick all of a sudden. I quickly fixed dinner and was done when Charlie got home. We ate and I told him that I didn't feel well. I got ready for bed and fell asleep instantly. I woke up and I felt very hot like I was sweating. I got up and took a very cold shower; I dressed in a pair of light washed jean shorts and a pair of black converse. I slipped on a black t-shirt. I put a pair of big hoop earrings and a black choker necklace on. My t-shirt said, "I'm Daddy's little girl. On the front and on the back it said " but your worst nightmare!" I then walked down the stairs and ate a bowl of cereal. Still not feeling like going to school I called the school faking Charlie and called in sick. I then headed off I got in my truck and headed towards Jake's house. When I got there I knocked on the door and Billy opened up the door. "I'm sorry Bella but Jake's not here." Billy said. "Well where is he?" I asked calmly "He's at school." Billy said. "Well I guess I'll go see him then. He won't mind will he?" I asked. "No he won't." Billy said. I walked away and got in my truck and headed to the school. When I got there I headed in the office and asked for a visitor pass the receptionist gave me one and I asked if I could tag along with a friend that was at the school she said it was okay and gave me Jake's timetable. I found the class easily and I found out I was earlier so I told the teacher why I was here and she was all right with it. I sat in the front row and waited. When students started walking in. "Hey Chick, your in _MY _seat!" Someone told me. "Well, I'm sorry I was sitting here waiting to talk to a friend that is in this class". I said politely. I then saw Jake walk in with two other guys. "Jake! I'm so happy to see you!" I said. "Hi Bells, What are you doing here?" Jake asked. "I thought I would ditch my boring day and spend time with you and I guess your friends, and who might these friends be?" I asked. "Oh this is Paul and Embry." Jake said. I noticed Paul was staring at me so I looked up and met his gaze. Then someone yelled at me. My hands started to vibrate. What the heck? "Bells are you okay? "Get her out of here!" Jake yelled. Someone picked me up and before I knew it I was outside and when I looked down I had paws! "_What's going on?" _ I asked. _ "You're a wolf." _Someone said. _"I didn't realize that!"_ I said. I looked down again and saw white paws. "_Once a pale face, always a pale face!"_ "_Funny Bells, very funny!"_ Jake said. Sam told me how to change back but forgot to mention that I would end up being naked! I gave him a glare when he handed me some clothes that were way to big for me. Oh well,

A/n

**This chapter has taken me weeks because I just kept adding on and on and I finally came to a stopping point and I think this story I'm beginning to write is awesome! I hope you like it and please review!**

**Krystinas78**

**And I don't own anything!**


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2

The truth

Bella's Pov

I was still mad because of everything that has happened lately first with HIM leaving me in a damn forest! Next I become a Werewolf and I have to share a mind with these guys. Anyways I followed my pack brothers back to Sam and Emily's house. As I came closer I could smell food cooking. My stomach rumbled and I figured I better feed myself or my stomach might attack me! I started laughing aloud. Sam and the others looked at me strangely. "What? I was laughing at the thought of my own stomach attacking me!" I said completely serious. Then everyone burst out laughing their butts off! "Sam, would you mind telling me who these people are that I don't recognize?" I asked. "Sure Bella, I'm Sam, then over there is Paul, Jared, Jake, and Embry." Sam said. I then was looking at everyone's faces to match their names with faces. When I looked at Paul it was like my whole world stopped and revolved around this one guy. I scoffed at myself; please I can't get myself involved unless I want to get hurt again! While I was having a mental fight with myself. Jake attacked Paul and it was kind of funny to watch until Jake phased and bit Paul. I became so angry all I could see was red! "Jacob Black! How dare you do that!" I screamed at him. Jake looked at me and barked at me which to me sounded like a laugh! "That's it get your furry butt outside so I can punish you!" I commanded him. Once outside I phased immediately and I jumped him and bit him in the neck. Jake whimpered then tried to get up but I kept my white paw on him keeping him down. _"Jake, I swear I'll do worse if you hurt Paul again! Because he is your brother!" _I then got off him and phased back not realizing I was naked_. _"Would someone please explain to me why I feel the need to protect Paul?" I asked calmly. "Uh, Bella I imprinted on you and you imprinted on me. What imprinting is when you find your other half and that this other half is your whole world." Paul finished explaining. "Oh, Okay then, I got to get home to cook for Charlie." I said. I walked away, when Paul ran up to me and said. "Bella you uh are um naked." Paul said. He then handed me a shirt and a pair of shorts. "Oh, thank you, and you guys better not have my naked body in your heads when I phase to patrol!" I yelled at them. I slipped the clothing on and walked back to my truck, I got in and I drove home. I started dinner when I got home; dinner was done when Charlie got home. After dinner and the dishes I took a shower and went straight to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and took a quick shower, after my shower I got dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a red tutu over it and a black tee that said: Vampires That Sparkle = Lame! In blood red lettering. On the back it had a picture of a wolf. I then put my black and red necklace and matching earrings on and I put my black and red striped converse on. I fixed my hair and makeup going with simple. I went downstairs and grabbed my keys and a breakfast bar and walked out the door. I drove to La Push to meet up with the Pack. When I got to Emily's house I walked in and got some food, said thank you to Emily and started on my Breakfast. Then Sam begins to talk about that Seth and maybe Leah would phase pretty soon. We were given certain times to watch both of them. "Bella you will Patrol Tuesdays and Thursdays from 10 P.M To 3 A.M" Sam said to me. I nodded saying I understood. Then I heard a scared howl, the pack and I rushed outside and ran into the woods taking out clothes off to phase. My mind was filled with thoughts of two new minds. I'm guessing Seth and Leah, Sam explained why we turn into wolves and so fourth. To me it was all blah blah blah. _"Shut up, Bella." Sam said. "Crap! I forgot about the mind thing!" I yelled. _Then I got an idea. I started to think of Edward and all the promises he made and all the kisses he gave that sucked! We never kissed like I wanted! Then the song he wrote me was kind and sweet but it was kind of lame at the same time. _"Shut up Bella about that stupid leech!" The rest of the pack screamed at me. "Fine! I will!" I yelled back. "Everyone phase back and meet me back at my house." Sam said. "Okay." We all said as we phased back. _ After I was human again I dressed in the clothes I was wearing before. Then I saw Paul had his back to me. So I sprinted towards him and jumped on his back. "Bella, What are you doing?" Paul asked. "I'm getting a piggy back ride from you." I said. Then the Pack suddenly was alert and the one thing we said at the same time was Vampire.

**A/n Thanks for the review and the other nice things I got sent to my email!**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter! And the outfits that are in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are on my profile well most of them! I left a outfit out in chapter 1 cuz I couldn't find the right one that matched. I hope to see more reviews!**

**Krystinas78**


End file.
